One Scoop of Vanilla Ice Cream
by deeplyinloves
Summary: Young love is in the hearts of everyone. All you have to do is let someone love you. FLONES (Pudd if you squint). Rated T.


_Disclaimer: They're not caged up in my room or anything, so obviously I don't own the McFly boys or people who know McFly._

_A/N:_ _I don't know how or why, but this is inspired from a sudden idea that popped into my head while having a little chat with __**kbeto. **__And possibly the fact that I was watching the beginning of Legally Blonde. And maybe I had a lot of ice cream. And maybe this is based on one of my many crazy lovesick fantasies. And maybe this is inspired from a oneshot I read on Tumblr a long time ago. And maybe this is super long but I am not ashamed about it all._

_(And maybe the title is inspired off the fact that I was really craving for some vanilla ice cream in a waffle cone and I didn't have either of them.)_

**One Scoop of Vanilla Ice Cream **

_Ring... _

Light as bright as snow creeped through the blinds and into Tom's room. It didn't help that Tom was lying on the edge of the bed nearest to the window and was facing the window itself. He immediately did his usual routine; quickly fling his arm over his eyes and groan tiredly as he tried to ignore the ringtone that emitted from his phone (Dougie had set it up himself. It was him and his boyfriend Harry screaming into the receiver as they recited a screamo version of 'You're The One That I Want'.)

"I fucking hate my friends." Tom's voice muffled as he shifted his head to face his pillow. His phone wouldn't give and he knew he would have to answer it.

"Who the fuck is waking me up at this ungodly hour?" Tom roughly picked up his phone and pressed the green button, practically slamming the cellphone on his ear as he rubbed his tired and crusty eyes with his free hand.

"The ungodly hour you're waking up at is two in the afternoon, so if I were you, I would reconsider that sentence," The voice chuckled.

"Fuck you, Dougie," Tom groaned, slamming his face back on the pillow. He didn't care for whatever his friend had planned that day. He was up until six or seven in the morning writing songs for his work and all he wanted was to sleep at least more than nine hours. Some healthy amount of hours to rid of the bags under his eyes.

"Please refrain from using that vulgar language. I'm in a Chuckie Cheese's, mind you."

"I don't care. I'm going back to sleep. See you sometime this weekend," Tom spat. He sunk deeper into the pillow if that was even possible.

"Hey, no! Naughty Tom! You love Chuckie Cheese's! Now get your ass out of bed and drive here this instant!" Dougie commanded. Tom could imagine the young blonde stomping his foot in a childish fashion. He smiled slightly.

"Look, I appreciate the offer... again. But I would rather stay at home and mope around. Let me lay down in peace, will you?" Tom tried to say in the most sweetest way possible. You could imagine the sweet honey that dripped from his mouth as he said this.

"It's been almost four months since you and Julia broke up. The only times you've ever stepped out of your house was to go to work and to restock your dirty fridge. I suggest you do something useful with your life than waste it over some girl who clearly didn't deserve you!" Dougie fumed. Tom could feel the waves of anger Dougie sent through the receiver. He couldn't blame him. Tom really hasn't done anything. But as nice as it was that Dougie's concerned for him, this was Tom's life, not his. He could spend it however he wanted.

"Thanks. I appreciate the comfort," Tom sighed and got up from his bed. This conversation wasn't going to end until Dougie got him to do something than lay down all day.

Dougie sighed in an exasperated fashion. "I'm not going to get you to come here, am I?"

Tom shook his head, but realized that Dougie couldn't see him. "No."

Dougie sighed again. Tom bit his lip. He felt incredibly guilty that he was causing Dougie so much stress. "Look, if I let you go and sleep for a bit more, which I never do, will you come with me to this event that Harry's work is hosting? I promise you'll be interested in it."

Tom flopped back on his bed and let out a shaky breath. He couldn't imagine the thought of _going out_. It scared him since he's been so used to the comforts of his house. And his three cats.

"... what is it?" Tom asked after a long pause. He hoped that he wouldn't regret it.

Tom could imagine Dougie fist pumping the air and jumping around in success. "It's a charity event to raise money and awareness for one of his co-worker's charities, Eyes Alight. They've hired various acts, set up games, food booths and you know the drill. I've dragged you to one of these before. It starts at eight o'clock."

Tom ran a hand over his face and pinched the bridge of his nose. He suddenly felt reluctant to go.

Dougie could sense this somehow and added, "Look at the bright side. You might find a good singer to sing and record demos of your songs so you won't have to hire someone to come in and set up all that recording crap. You'll never know. They could even write songs too."

"Dougie, I don't know. You know I like to work alone..."

"Tom," Dougie said sternly. He wasn't going to let Tom slide by this one this time. He's let him sneak by his offers one to many times and he wasn't going down. Not this time.

Tom could tell Dougie didn't want to give him a choice at this point, so he accepted the offer in the most enthusiastic voice he could pull off.

"Great! See you then Tommy!" Then Dougie hung up. Tom silently cheered as he dove under the sheets and shut his eyes, this time facing away from the devilish light that shone through his window.

* * *

At exactly six thirty-five, Tom's phone buzzed again. He groaned at the annoying ringtone that the two lovebirds screamed at him.

"What?" Tom mumbled, trying his best to lift himself up from his uncomfortable place.

"You do know you have plans tonight, right?" Dougie seethed through the receiver. Venom literally leaked through the phone and Tom hung up immediately. He took years to get ready for anything, so he rushed to the closet right away, grabbed some clothes without even looking and ran into the bathroom.

After an hour of trying to turn the temperature down after getting burned like an egg in over 100 degree weather, changing outfits more than three times and continuously opening and closing the front door (as he was still too afraid to step outside), Tom was sitting in his car.

He was driving at eighty miles per hour.

He ran a red light.

He almost ran over a mother and her young son.

But he made it.

With five minutes to spare.

Tom Fletcher, the man who is never on time (let alone considerate enough so he was at the least ten minutes late), was going to be _early_.

* * *

"Look who's arrived in the nick of time!" Harry laughed. Dougie twirled around and was facing not only the entrance, but Tom as well. He was scratching the back of his head embarrassingly. He hasn't been in a social situation in two months and he was glad he had supportive friends that stuck with him. Even if he didn't see them at all in that time he's been depressed.

"Tom! Oh my God, you look great! You're here!" Dougie cheered. He pounced on his poor friend, showering his head with fierce kisses. "Whoa there Tiger!" Tom exclaimed, letting out little giggles.

"Enough Dougs. You're going to break him!" Harry chuckled. He extended a hand out to the brown-eyed blonde, who happily shook it. Tom felt bad, as he hasn't seen the chef in over six months. "It's good to see you again," Tom said sincerely.

"Same to you. Glad you've come out of your 'shell'," Harry smiled, slinging his arm around Dougie's small shoulders. Tom looked at his two friends like a proud mother. He was glad that Dougie was able to find someone special in his life after years of picking up different girls and guys that were either close to his type or nowhere near his type at all. He felt a sudden emptiness in his heart. Tom was the complete opposite of Dougie. He didn't like to mingle with many people, so when he felt the slightest bit of pure love towards someone, he didn't care that there was probably someone better for him out there, Tom was going to make them his. He should have known better when Julia had drifted apart from him lately. It didn't even seem like she liked him from the beginning.

"You look so skinny! Go get something to eat!" Dougie fussed. He shooed Tom towards a room a little walk away.

Tom snapped out of his trance and laughed, looking at Harry with a helpless look. "I just got here!" Tom complained. He made no attempt to fight against Dougie, though.

"Go try the ice cream I made in the buffet. It took me a week to make and it'd be an honor if you'd try it," Harry offered. "Mint chocolate chip is the most popular. It's almost out, I 'eard!"

"Mmm. Mint chocolate chip. I bet that'd taste good around your-"

"You know, I'll catch up with you guys later! It's nice seeing you, Judd," Tom cut off, hastily making his way to the buffet, almost bumping into a few people.

He could make out Harry punishing Dougie and saying 'I thought I taught you better' and 'I'm going to have to teach you a lesson again, aren't I?' then a sly chuckle emitted from Dougie.

Tom entered the buffet and felt enlightened to see so many people here. It was nice to see so many folks at events like these. It shows how much people care. He awkwardly shuffled his way to the way back of the room where the ice cream booth sat. He took one look at it and almost burst out laughing at the words painted largely at the bottom, 'Poynter's Pleasures'. Tom could tell that it must have taken a lot of convincing to Harry for Dougie to get that written on the booth for all kids to admire.

He stepped a little closer to look at the contents. Harry was right; mint chocolate chip was literally down to tiny amounts that was scraped at the bottom. There was also mango orange, rocky road, strawberry swirl, cookies 'n cream...

Tom's eyes lit up when he saw what he wanted.

Vanilla.

Not only is it the most simple flavor out of all those fancy ones, it's the one flavor he knows he'll always be satisfied with. You can never go wrong with vanilla.

"What're you choosing?" A thick accent asked.

Tom jumped forward, clutching his heart in pure and utter shock. He turned around to face the person who almost gave him a heart attack. Tom's breath almost hitched at the sight of him. Before he could quickly turn away, he made sure to burn the image of his feathery chestnut hair, the freckles that dotted his perfect face, his sparkling ocean eyes, and glowing smile into his mind.

"God," Tom gasped with a small smile. He could feel the blush burning his cheeks.

"Oops, sorry mate. I know, I'm really ugly," The man laughed. Tom's smile widened. His infectious laugh; another thing to add to his list.

"No, no, I just get scared really easily." Tom returned the laugh and turned back to the ice cream booth. "I'm getting vanilla. You?"

The stranger raised an eyebrow at Tom. "Vanilla? Really? You know you could get that for like two to three pounds at the grocery store, right?"

Tom shrugged. "I guess. I'm just really craving vanilla. Plus, I don't want to bother trying any of these other flavors. At least I know I'll enjoy vanilla, you know?"

The brunette smiled at him, his eyes squinting as he examined the ice cream booth closer. "I've already learned two things about you. One: you're on your man period. Two: you're afraid of change."

Tom's eyes widened at the man. As much as he hated to admit it, he was right. Well, not about the first one. But he was afraid of change. That was another reason the break up with Julia was so tough. He didn't want to go out there and find another person. Tom was afraid of getting his heart-broken again. He felt it was best he didn't change his routine and stay single. That way, he won't face the distaste in life.

"I guess you could say that," Tom replied as he reached for a small waffle cone that was sitting beside the ice cream booth.

"But why though? Life is practically change itself." The man was watching Tom closely, too. Tom felt pressured. He probably wanted him to try another flavor. He persisted though and got a scoop of vanilla and patted it into his cone.

"When you feel like the love of your life has literally thrown you on the ground and shattered you into pieces because they've found someone better in their life, then maybe you and I will see eye to eye," Tom sighed as he sulked to the small counter near the booth. Moments later, the man appeared by his side with the same; a scoop of vanilla in a small waffle cone. He didn't bother to ask why he didn't choose a different flavor.

_"And he said **I'm **afraid of change,"_ Tom scoffed inside his head.

"I didn't know, I'm-"

"It's fine." Tom swiftly added the sprinkles he wanted on his cone and moved on to the melted chocolate. He licked his lips in ecstasy.

"It doesn't seem like it. You must have said that so many times," the man mumbled. Tom looked into his eyes briefly, catching the feeling of sympathy in them.

"And you probably have a nice girl waiting for you back in the other room. Look, I'm not looking for sad looks and apologies. See you around, okay?" After swirling some spirals of melted chocolate on his tiny scoop of vanilla ice cream, Tom didn't attempt to look back at the man and quickly made his way back to the main room where Harry and Dougie were. The event had just started and all the game booths in the back were open. It looked like a mini festival. In the other side of the room was a stage with a red curtain as a background. After a couple of seconds of scanning the sea of people, he didn't see a single familiar face.

The idea of mingling was something Tom was dreading, but he had no other choice. For the first time in a long time, there was no way Tom was going to look like a loner. He needed to mingle.

He made his way to a girl with long and light brown hair that didn't seem to have anyone to talk to. He greeted her with his trademark one dimpled smile and hook-line-sinker, he made a friend. Her name was Giovanna. She liked to write. He asked if she liked to write songs. She shook her head and said she liked to write novels. But she said she could give it a shot.

Tom had made plans on his own for the first time in a long time. Tomorrow afternoon. Tomorrow would be the first day he would wake up before noon.

At some point during the night, Tom's heart ached for the man he had met by the ice cream booth. The man who challenged him to get anything but vanilla. He didn't know why, but he had to find him.

God must have heard his thoughts, because Tom had _finally _found Harry and Dougie. They've been at the front of the stage the entire time.

"You twats, I've been searching for you everywhere! It took me an hour to get up here!" Tom stuck his tongue out at the couple. Dougie leaned his head on Harry's shoulder and laughed. "An hour? I didn't think sleeping in for four months could really slow your reflexes," Harry teased, punching Tom's arm playfully.

"Haha, very funny. In fact, I actually made a friend in the process. I have plans tomorrow," Tom smiled proudly. He smirked at the two, whose jaws had dropped to the floor. "Wow! Tom's socializing! Maybe we should reconsider our opinions on you being an introvert," Dougie said. And he had meant it, which made Tom smile even wider. If that was possible.

Harry hushed the two and pointed to the stage where Izzy was standing with a mic and a stand. She had a stool placed right behind her.

"Thank you all for coming tonight. I really appreciate that a lot of you have turned up for this amazing charity event. A lot of money was collected over the course of the night, and I'm proud to say we've collected over five thousand pounds!"

For what felt like eternity, Tom could only make out little parts of Izzy's speech. A bit of convincing people to donate money here, a witty joke there. The ice cream took a toll on him. He felt too hyper and awake to care about some speech. Tom forced himself to listen for the last couple of minutes to prevent himself from looking too rude.

"Now, for our first act of the night, I am happy to introduce a man who drove all the way down here from Bolton. He's super talented as he can produce his own music, write his own music, and of course, he's a phenomenal singer! Please give it up for my friend Danny Jones!" Izzy cheered, causing the crowd to go into a riot. Tom wasn't sure what was the big deal was, since he was sure the acts that Izzy invited were just people who probably only sung in pubs and made videos on YouTube that got at the most five hundred people to watch.

But once the said singer had walked out on stage with a sleek black acoustic in his hand and sat on the stool, Tom's eyes practically fell out of his skull. This was the guy that he was choosing ice cream with. This was the vanilla-ice-cream hater guy. This was the guy who participated in last year's _The X-Factor _and was the runner-up. He eventually became more popular than the guy that won over him. This was the guy who released a single called 'Not Alone' and an album called _Ratface _that Tom listened to at least twice a week. To be more accurate, probably way more.

This was Danny Jones. This was practically a celebrity. No, this _is _a celebrity. This was a _real _artist. This was a charming guy (as he came off in the said reality show). This was a guy that Tom wanted to write songs for. To have to sing his songs for.

"Hallo," Danny greeted. Tons of girl screams filled the air. Tom looked over at Dougie and Harry, who were staring at Danny in complete awe and admiration. He forgot to include that the two were huge fan-boys over Danny. They voted nonstop for him.

"It's wonderful to see so many people here. I urge you to donate as much as possible. I plan on donating a lot after my set is over," Danny said with a smile that caused the sound barrier to break with the scream's volume increasing with every sentence Danny said.

It was weird to put Danny's name on the man's face. Tom couldn't believe it. As much as he wanted to look at Danny like he was a sensational pop star, all he saw was a regular guy who probably lived in a ratty apartment and wrote songs in a park while eating homemade sandwiches. Just your normal human being.

"Uh, I changed the set last-minute to dedicate this song to someone in the audience," Danny chuckled nervously. He scratched his head in embarrassment for effect, making the girls swoon. "It's the song I sang on my audition in _The X-Factor_. I'm sure you're all familiar with it, yeah? I, um, I wanted to dedicate this to someone I had just met. I don't want to say names, even though I don't know your name, but you'll know who you are."

And right on cue, Danny looks straight at Tom for a small moment. Tom felt startled at the sudden eye contact, but then soon realizes what Danny had told him.

This song is for him.

It may sound cheesy, but at that moment, he had fallen in love without realizing it.

He knows how Danny will sing it. He starts off with an into he's created all on his own. Then he transitions into the song with ease. The version Danny's created is at a slower tempo and he's changed the beat and melody a bit. It ends up not sounding like the original, but more like a song Danny Jones would sing. A unique version of it. Of course Tom would know how each note would go. He's watched the audition video so many times.

He won't ever admit it to anyone, but he felt like he swooped off his feet and dumped in a convertible that drove off to the skies with Danny Zuko. Only that Danny Zuko looked an awful lot like Danny Jones.

Tom's heart dropped when the song was over. He was enjoying it all too much. Danny's voice was so rough and husky. His voice could do wonders to anybody. It could work in any genre. Tom was a palm tree in the wind with Danny's voice.

For the rest of the set, Danny had decided to sing the songs that he wrote and composed himself. From the soothing and reassuring words and melody of 'Not Alone' to the relaxing and emotional sound of 'Walk In The Sun', Tom felt captivated by it all. He felt he was almost about to jump off a cliff at every word that slipped out of Danny's mouth and was heard through Danny's voice. He felt guilty that there was a moment in the set where he imagined Danny singing to him in bed to put him to sleep. He didn't want to think about being in a relationship. It weird-ed him out a bit that he was actually attracted to a guy after thinking he was straight for all eternity, but people change.

And Tom felt for once in his life, he was going to.

* * *

"Aw, Tom, couldn't you stay any longer? The DJ's going to come out any minute now! This event's going to turn into the hottest club in town!" Dougie slurred as he sloppily threw his arm over Tom's shoulders. It was close to midnight and Tom didn't want to sleep late. For once in his life.

The room had turned into a mini club and the buffet was rid of all its fancy dinner food and replaced by crackers, cheese, assorted fruits and many kinds of wine, vodka, beer, rum... anything alcohol related. It didn't seem appropriate for a nice event like this, but Tom was convinced that this took persuasion of a certain young blonde that is the boyfriend of one of the chefs.

"No thanks Dougie. You go have fun with Harry, okay? I'm tired," Tom lied. Truth was, he wanted to stay and mingle with Danny. But after his set was over, Tom had wanted to go and find him backstage, but Harry and Dougie made him stay with them, and he had to watch acts that didn't compare to the decency of Danny. He felt bad that he had practically fell asleep standing up during that last hour and a half of musical acts.

"You're lying," Dougie chuckled, pinching Tom's cheeks playfully. "You want to go see Danny. I know you do. Get drunk and go have sex or whatever people do when they go to bars. I wouldn't know because I haven't done that since I met Mr. Firm Bum over there," Dougie argued as he pointed behind him, his fingers directly pointing towards Harry.

Tom giggled and pulled away from Dougie's grasp. "You're drunk, mate. Have a good time for me, okay?"

Dougie gave up and his smile dropped a bit, but managed to force it up. Tom noticed it and felt slightly horrible for trying to sneak away from hanging out with his friends. But he's an introvert. He needs more time to himself than with other people. A huge jumping crowd where people grind on each other and make out on the bar counters wasn't his thing.

"Okay. See you soon?" Dougie asked. His voice trembled as if he was begging more than asking. He didn't want to lose Tom to a dark cloud again.

"I promise." Tom embraced Dougie into a meaningful hug and waved his friend goodbye. He walked around the dimly lighted parking lot, trying his best to search for his car. A dark figure waiting by a bus stop caught his eye. He wasn't sure what compelled him to move towards the person, but he did anyway.

His conscious argued at him not to, but his heart was too strong. He kept walking.

The closer he got, the more familiar the figure was.

"Hi," Tom greeted gently, still keeping his distance away from the person. His heart lifted into relief as he realized who it was.

"Vanilla ice cream guy," Danny smiled, his eyes sparkling with happiness. He set his guitar case down and faced Tom properly. "What's up?"

"It's Tom, by the way. I just wanted to see who it was standing here," Tom confessed. "Your set was amazing. Thanks for the dedication song. That was cool."

_"You're a horrible conversation-er," _Tom argued with himself.

"You really thought so... Tom?" Danny asked in shock. A twinkle in his eye appeared once he had pronounced his name. Tom felt surprised himself. How could he think of himself like that? He was good, no doubt about it.

"Of course! You were the one I rooted for ever since the auditions last year. You were the only one that didn't try to look like a big shot pop star. Your style didn't change like the others," Tom complimented.

"But my taste in ice cream flavors did. I threw away the vanilla cone and grabbed rocky road instead," Danny chuckled, changing his place to lean on the lamp-post next to him. Tom awkwardly shuffled closer so he could see Danny's face better.

"You're a poop. I thought you were doing it as an apology or something," Tom snorted, his dimple poking out of cheek.

"Do you think you're up for change?" Danny asked, suddenly changing the topic and mood.

Tom raised an eyebrow at him, but shrugged. "Honestly, I think it's time I should. But I can't stray away from vanilla anytime soon," he laughed, making the Boltoner laugh along.

"Cool. So, are you free Friday night?" Danny asked casually, biting his lip nervously.

"Maybe," Tom winked with a smirk on his lips. Danny jutted his bottom lip out in a playful pout, which made Tom coo jokingly. "I'm a man whose plans were to stay at home face flat on his bed and do nothing all day for the past four to five months because of a broken heart, so I think I can make do."

"Okay. Good. Wear something nice. I'm picking you up at seven," Danny said. Before Tom was able to say anything back, the bus had arrived and Danny stepped on with his guitar case in hand without a single glance back at the blonde.

After the bus was long gone, Tom was still stood in the same spot. He had processed what Danny had said in his mind and it made some sense. He dedicated a song from Grease that was about love to him. Of course that should have hinted _something_.

Tom was in no danger of going back to a lifestyle of no change. His life was already changing before his eyes.

He was going on a date with a guy for the first time in his life in two days.

There's no going back now.

* * *

Tom woke up with his face feeling anything but groggy. In fact, he felt refreshed. New. Alive.

It was nine thirty in the morning. He arose from his bed and took a look in his bathroom mirror. It's the second day he's gone with no bags under his eyes.

Everything that had happened last night didn't process in his mind until he had started cooking pancakes for breakfast and almost flipped them to the ground out of pure ecstasy.

"I'VE GOT A DATE! I'VE GOT A DATE WITH DANNY JONES! I'VE GOT PLANS! I'VE GOT PLANS WITH GIOVANNA!" Tom pranced around the kitchen in his bunny slippers, his hair flopping over his forehead. He cheered with joy.

His phone rang that stupid ringtone again and Tom picked it up, ignoring the annoying song, his smile still pasted on his face. "Hello, Fletcher residents!"

"Somebody's quite jubilant this morning," a thick accent chuckled in admiration.

"Danny? Danny Jones?" Tom gaped at the voice that rang through his receiver. How in hell did he get his phone number?

"I got your number from Izzy if you were wondering. I didn't stalk you or anything," Danny laughed. Tom sighed. His laugh sounded majestic, even in a phone call. "I forgot to ask where you live. I mean, I am picking you up after all, and I don't even know where."

Tom gave him his address and inserted Danny's number into his phone. _"I HAVE DANNY JONES' NUMBER!" _

"Look, I'm sorry if this date thing is a bit too fast for you. I didn't want you to have to rush in this. I mean, I don't even know if you're straight or not, and I don't even know if you knew I was bi or-"

"Danny," Tom laughed. He was feeling light-headed and he didn't have a care in the world. All he knew that his heart swelled for Danny Jones the minute he heard his voice, and that was a good enough answer for him. "In case you haven't noticed, of course you haven't, I'm actually bi too. I remember my stupidly gay friends Harry and Dougie influenced me by daring me to kiss a guy in a bar a year ago, which I surprisingly enjoyed. No need to worry."

He could hear Danny cover the receiver and he could almost make out the screams of joy in the background and odd shuffling. "Did... did you just do a victory dance?" Tom asked.

"Maybe," Danny sighed. "Thank you for accepting the date. I haven't been able to find someone special for a long time."

Tom's heart soared. He was such a hopeless romantic. "That's adorable."

He could hear Danny chuckling. "Thanks. It just sucks that I won't ever the first man you've kissed. Shame. He never even started a proper relationship with you, I'm assuming?"

"Yup, you got that right."

It felt like hours (when it was only fifteen minutes) when Tom and Danny had gotten into random conversations about shoe sizes and the pros and cons of skinny jeans when they had finally hung up. It was after he had hung up that Tom felt like floating out the window and to Cloud 9. He still didn't realize it, but he was falling in love with Danny even harder than yesterday.

_"Julia who?" _

He quickly chomped away on his plate of pancakes and hurriedly dove into the shower again to get ready for his songwriting session with Giovanna which was going to start in about two hours.

* * *

Tom and Giovanna had agreed to meet in a local café that Giovanna loved to write her novels in. Tom could see why. The atmosphere was a cross between Starbucks and a really comfortable room you'd see in one of the displays in Ikea. Many strange people walked in. Pastries and cakes and -what do you know- ice cream were being sold as well as many different types of coffees and fraps. The chairs were old and round wooden ones that went well with the dark and beaten up looking square tables with antique napkins, spoons and vases were set up atop it. The best thing was the small stage in the back corner. It was like those stages were poetry sessions would happen, which is actually what happens every Sunday night.

Tom had arrived and immediately spotted Giovanna a bit away from the stage and counter.

"Hello," Tom greeted awkwardly. As ready as he was for a change in his life, he was still uncomfortable in social situations. Giovanna didn't sense the awkwardness and smiled at him. "Hey. I heard you got a date with Danny Jones last night," she smirked.

Tom blushed furiously and his eyes widened at her. "Where did you hear that?"

"Izzy and Danny are really good friends. Best friends, in fact. I was talking to her and Danny had told her all about it. She spilled it all to me after a couple of glasses of wine. Ah, no pun intended," Giovanna giggled.

"What a connection! Harry, one of the chefs of the restaurant that helped set up the charity event, is Izzy's friend/co-worker. For the longest time, I could have been friends with Danny Jones. Let alone, Harry and Dougie could have."

Giovanna shrugged. "She keeps her friendship with Danny on the down low."

"Are you friends with her?" Tom asked as he took out his lyric book and a pencil he had bought at the office supply store next door. He set his ukulele onto the extra chair next to him and Giovanna.

"Yeah. We were high school sisters," Giovanna smiled.

Tom felt himself loosen up a bit as he could make conversation with Giovanna, or 'Gi', really easily. There were only small moments of awkward silences, which pleased Tom to see his progress with socializing was developing.

Surprisingly, Gi wasn't as bad as a songwriter. He took a look at the notebook she had with her and she had written poems in the back that could easily become songs themselves with Tom's ability of creating catchy melodies. Her story writing was exceptional and Tom found himself indulged in a story Giovanna had based off Grease with two boys as the main couple. She admits that it's based off Danny's audition in _The X-Factor_.

"What an inspiration, ain't he?" Gi sighed dreamily. "He's a dream. You two would be so cute together."

Tom smiled at her. "Thanks. But, you know, we haven't even hung out yet."

She shrugged. "I can already imagine the romance."

After- coincidentally -a scoop of vanilla ice cream Tom ordered to which Giovanna raised an eyebrow at ("Why not the raspberry flavor? It's divine!"), Giovanna and he had created a good song that was, of course, based off Tom's unrealized love for Danny.

"This is a really cute song. You should record it with Danny. That would be _soooo _adorable," Gi suggested, her eyes suggesting she was in dreamland again.

"But he would know it's about him! I sort of intended to write songs for him. I don't want to add my vocals in it," Tom chuckled nervously.

"But from what I heard for the past couple of hours, you have a hell of a voice," Gi said. The fire in her eyes told Tom that he should give up. He shook his head.

"Fine."

* * *

The next day, Tom confessed to Giovanna that he didn't have anything to wear.

The morning after that day, Tom gets dragged by a very feisty Giovanna to the mall and forced to try on outfits that either didn't fit his style at all or was too much for him to handle.

In the end, Tom was only able to find a decent cardigan and a scarf. And he had four hours to spare.

So in a desperate need of fashion advice, Tom called Dougie.

"I have a date in four hours and I haven't the slightest idea what to wear," Tom panicked. He had turned his closet inside out, every single piece of clothing he wore was left on the ground.

"Just wear what you wore on your first date with Julia. I thought that was a really nice shirt on you. Plus with the cardigan and scarf that you had bought, I'm sure as hell that you would become almost as attractive as Harry."

"That's encouraging." Tom rolled his eyes. But if Dougie were to compliment someone as almost as attractive as Harry, it's probably the best compliment you'll ever receive in your life. Tom's learned that the hard way.

"You know what I mean, Fletcher. Now with the amount of time I know you use up to get ready, you'll be late if you don't start right about... now." Dougie hung up the phone and left Tom in a whirlwind of hot water and infinite amounts of cologne.

* * *

Tom finished five minutes early in record time.

Dougie and Harry had come over an hour before to help Tom with this seemingly 'worse-than-the-end-of-the-world' situation and gave Tom tips on what shoes to wear, tell him he looks good without glasses and with contacts, and how to style his hair.

"I've never seen you so nervous. You weren't this nervous when you were going to take Julia out for your first date," Harry stated, earning a glare from the blonde.

"Because it's _Danny Jones_. Because it's a guy. And because I've never really known what it's like in a real relationship with one. It's been girls for all my life. Yeah, I kissed guys, but I never really stayed serious with one. Or fell in love with one. Now I have and all I want to do is bite both of your ugly heads off!" Tom screeched as he flopped himself face first on his couch. Harry looked at Dougie with wide eyes, to which Dougie replied with a shrug.

"He's on his man period. He's like a girl in a man's body," Dougie chuckled.

"You're not helping," Tom mumbled from over the pillow.

"Poor Tomnkins," Harry cooed.

"It's like we're dealing with a thirteen year old who's having a sit breakout, makeup overload and horrible cramps who can't decide if she likes Justin Bieber or Justin Bieber." Dougie shook his head. Tom felt confused by the comparison but Harry understood and raised an eyebrow at him. "What's the difference?"

"Exactly." Dougie nodded his head as if he had explained the truth about life.

"You're so fucking weird," Tom shook his head in fake disappointment. He was about to place his face back on the pillow when the sound of a doorbell rang around the apartment.

"Holy fuck, he's here!" Tom cried. He shooed Harry and Dougie away into the kitchen where the two giggled like two schoolgirls, wiped himself off and sauntered towards the door. Tom opened it and was just about ready to go find a gun and shoot himself up the mouth.

There was Danny Jones. In a plaid dress shirt that looked like it hugged his body but accentuated _every single fucking feature_ of his torso matched with almost skin-tight black skinny jeans and his beaten up Vans. His hair swooped to the side and gelled back which made his eyes look like the ocean when the sun is about to set. He leaned against the door frame and had a rose in the hand opposite to the door frame. He stuck it out to Tom with a shy and boyish smile.

"Hi," Danny whispered/said in the most heavenly way possible. Tom could see the pure admiration in his eyes and his heart swelled at the feeling.

Tom opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out and he could immediately feel the heat rushing up his cheeks.

"Thanks," Tom managed to mutter and took the rose without trying to make himself look like an idiot.

"Are you ready to go?" Danny took Tom's hand and kissed the back of it causing Tom's knees to buckle. Danny chuckled at the sight of Dougie and Harry peeking from the kitchen and audibly squealing at the scene.

Tom rolled his eyes at his friends and nodded. "Don't wake up the building with your loudness Dougie!" Tom called as he took Danny's hand in his and exited the room. Danny chuckled.

"No promises!" Dougie replied as he pounced on his lover with expertise.

* * *

"You don't find it uncomfortable that they're 'aving sex in your apartment?" Danny watched his breath as he breathed in and out, the outline of his breath creating abnormal shapes in the air.

Tom shrugged as he tried to keep on the same pace as Danny. "I don't know. They haven't done it before at my place but I don't find it the least bit weird."

"Won't your neighbors complain?" Danny laughed, squeezing Tom's hand tighter.

"Not that I care. I've had sex with my ex-girlfriend loads of times and I haven't gotten one single talk with the landlord." Tom laughed along, but immediately regretted what he said. He turned his head to look at Danny and was slightly relieved that he didn't look one bit bothered. Tom slapped himself mentally.

_"You're not supposed to say things like that on a first date! I wouldn't blame him if he just left me here on the spot."_

"Before I met you, I used to have so many different kinds of relationships with so many people when I had launched huge fame and success after _The X-Factor_. I would have two girlfriends and then I would have had a serious relationship with one guy and then maybe have a friend with benefits on the other hand. I was a mess from the get go. To be honest, this happened even in the middle of the show."_  
_

Tom was take aback how Danny was starting this subject out of the blue and he thought that maybe he should walk out on him. But Tom had started it, so he listened carefully.

"I had never fallen in love with anyone in my life. Yeah, I've snogged a lot of people. I've been in tons of relationships. But I've never made love, I've never said 'I love you', I've never seen a life with any of those people where we would be living together until we died."

Tom realized then Danny was leading them to the beach. He shivered and wished he had brought an extra coat, but he felt Danny let go of his hand and drape his arm over his shoulders, holding him closer for warmth. Tom smiled to himself and snuggled closer as they walked towards the crashing waves.

"It's much too soon to think of stuff like this, but when I saw you last night, I couldn't help but think that this was love at first sight, ya know? You just had this aura about you that I was getting myself pulled into. I couldn't think straight last night because of you, honestly."

Danny sat them down right where the waves would stop and Tom placed his head against Danny's shoulder. The sudden silence was anything but awkward. It was probably the most comfortable first silence Tom's ever had with someone.

"I really _really _love you, even though I barely know you. But I just had to say it. It's only been a day, but I hope you understand that I'll probably never love anyone like you. In fact, you're the only person I imagine living old together, making love, saying 'I love you' every day and actually meaning it."

Tom let a huge breath out that was shaky. He was certain he was going to cry at that point. "I'm a sucker for hopeless romantics. At least you know something about me," Tom chuckled, snuggling closer to Danny.

"What can I say? I'm a fool in love," Danny breathed dreamily. He reached for Tom's free hand and held it gently.

"I thought fools in love are supposedly teenagers," Tom giggled. He lifted his head up to look at Danny who had turned his head to look straight into Tom's eyes.

"You'll only be a young lover if you believe that love never dies," Danny replied. He placed his forehead to lean against Tom's. They're lips slightly touched and he shivered. "Do you believe in that, Tom?"

Tom leaned in closer, their upper lips touching at this point.

"Mmhm. Oh, and Danny?"

"Mmm?" Danny mumbled, his eyes fluttering shut.

"I love you too." Their lips finally connected and for once in both of the boys' lives, they felt loved. Truly and utterly in love.

"I can't believe I fell in love with a guy who would only eat vanilla ice cream because he was afraid of change." Danny's boisterous laugh echoed all over the beach as they pulled apart. Tom jutted his bottom lip out into a pout. Danny cooed at him and tapped his nose playfully.

Tom leaned in again to reconnect their lips. "Shut up and just kiss me, Jones."


End file.
